1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid developer, a developer cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information though an electrostatic charge image, such as an electrophotography method, is currently used in many fields. In the electrophotography method, a latent image (electrostatic latent image) is formed on an image holding member in charging and exposing processes (latent image forming process), and the latent image is visualized by developing an electrostatic latent image with a developer for developing an electrostatic charge image (hereinafter, also simply referred to as a “developer”) including a toner for developing an electrostatic charge image (hereinafter, also simply referred to as a “toner”) (developing process), and performing a transfer process and a fixing process. As a developer used in a dry development method, a two-component developer containing a toner and a carrier, and a single component developer in which a magnetic toner or a non-magnetic toner is singly used are included.
Meanwhile, a liquid developer used in a wet development method is obtained by dispersing toner particles in an insulating carrier liquid. A type in which toner particles including a thermoplastic resin are dispersed in a volatile carrier liquid, a type in which toner particles including a thermoplastic resin are dispersed in a hardly volatile carrier liquid, and the like are known.